An Incredible Family
by LiaGonzalez
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding important moments that the Parr family has experienced.
1. Violet Marie Parr

Helen sighed in shock and excitement, breathing out and in shakily. She rested her slim hand onto her now flat stomach and just sobbed in happiness.

 _This can't be happening. We wanted kids but...my God, on the first try?! Does he want kids this early? Of course he does, Helen. But oh my God!_

"Yes!" She slammed her hands onto the granite counter and grabbed all of the tests in her excitement. She began running in his direction but Bob, having heard this, zoomed into the room and saw his wife standing there, holding five pregnancy tests. Her hair was rampant, her face was lit with glee, and she was practically shaking.

"Helen..." He looked at her and then saw the tests. "Oh, honey!" He yelled. He grabbed her and embraced her gently.

"Bob, we're having a kid! Gosh, we're having a kid!" She sobbed into his chest. She felt his breathing and his heartbeat getting faster. She couldn't even take a breath, she was crying so much in happiness.

Bob started gently caressing Helen's face and rubbing her slender arms. "My gosh.. WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He yelled. He then grabbed her gently and pulled her into a kiss.

Over the next nine months, Helen's stomach grew. By the third month, she already had a small bump but that was the least of her worries. Her powers were going away. It turned out that as the pregnancy lasted, her powers would get less and less powerful meaning she wouldn't be able to stretch as far. This also meant that in the last month, there was a very big chance she wouldn't be able to use her powers at all.

Bob had said that it wasn't anything to worry about. They were in hiding and she, along with the baby, would be safe.

Then she went into labor a month early.

"Ugh. Ow!" Helen woke at 1 in the morning in pain. This was her first baby and she didn't know what to do. Bob was away with Lucius for a week and she didn't know what to do. She tried to get up out of the bed but failed, crumbling to her knees.

"Oh!" Helen supported herself with one arm, cradling her swollen stomach with the other. She sat up against the bed and grabbed the phone, barely succeeding in dialing a number.

 _Oh, I really hope she answers._

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" The familiar voice answered. Helen smiled in pain but then groaned.

"E, I really need your help. I need you to come and take me to the hospital." Supers, ever since the Relocation Act was made, had a special hospital for when they were seriously injured or when they needed to give birth. The hospital wasn't too far away but Helen couldn't drive herself and an ambulance would take too long.

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'm on my way, darling." The phone hung up and only fifteen minutes later, Helen was being taken to the hospital with Edna surprisingly insisting on staying by her side.

"E, you can go. I..I just..needed a ride. Oh!" She doubled over in pain and groaned loudly. Edna smiled and laughed.

"Helen, I have known you for a long time and to see you like this and knowing your first instinct was to call me warms my heart. Nonetheless, I will stay with you and help you. "Edna said nonchalantly. Helen sat back up and smiled before screaming out in pain.

"This child is impatient just like their father. Gosh!"She winced and surprisingly, a tear escaped her eye.

Luckily, they had already made it to the hospital and they rushed Helen into the delivery room with Edna by her side.

Then at 3:25 in the morning, Violet Parr was born. She was a small baby, only 5 pounds and 6 ounces , but she packed a tiny punch. Helen was in love and she was sure Bob would be too. Bob had rushed to the hospital once he heard Helen had had the baby and was there by the next morning.

"So what is the child's name?" Edna asked, observing the baby girl from the hospital bassinet when she came to visit. Helen was sitting up in bed, all smiles.

"Violet. We haven't figured out her middle name but.."Helen trailed off, blushing and looking at Bob for what she was about to say, "We were thinking we would have her middle name be Marie. You know, because you helped so much when she was born, we would give her your middle name and make you her..her godmother."

Edna became silent. Then suddenly, she turned to them and smiled.

"Of course, darlings. Just as long as you let me make her a suit when she grows up."


	2. Dashiell Robert Parr

"Oh my god."Bob stood in the doorway as he looked at all the tests laid out before him. Helen was in the other room, putting up Violet's hair and getting her ready to go to church.

"I mean, Violet's nearly three and we've been talking about having another baby. This is not a bad thing, Bob. We're expanding our family." She finished Violet's bun and walked over to Bob, lifting his chin to meet her eyes.

"Bob," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "we're having a baby again. WE are having a baby. And plus, it'll be Vi's baby sister or brother. She's been asking for one for her birthday and Christmas for the past year." Bob smiled gently but his worries remained.

"But what if they're a Super? You know how hard it is to deal with Violet being a Super. She turns invisible and it doesn't help that she's the quietest child in the city."Helen brought her finger up to his lips and kissed him. Breaking the kiss a few seconds later, she laughed.

"We'll deal. Plus, what's the worst that could happen?"

That was a mistake saying that. Throughout this pregnancy, Helen had severe morning sickness, very persistent cravings, and mood swings galore. This child was NOT cutting her a break.

Bob had tried his best to make Helen happier but the only person able to do that was Violet. Oh, it would make her so happy when Violet would walk in the door from coming off the school bus and Violet would show her all the drawings she made at school.

But then the due date came. And then a day passed. And another. And another.

Overall, Helen was a week and a half overdue when her water broke and Helen despited Bob every minute of the 28 hours she was in labor.

"I hate you, Robert Parr! Oh, you better bet you are NEVER touching me again! AH!" She yelped in pain as a contraction zinged throughout her body. Luckily, the doctor had come in and told her she needed to start pushing.

After an additional hour of pushing(even after discovering that the baby was breech), she delivered a healthy baby boy who was a very big baby boy, weighing nearly 10 pounds.

His name, after several hours of debating, was decided to be Dashiell Robert Parr. Dash had his father's blond hair and blue eyes which Helen found adorable.

The next day, Violet was brought over to see Dash and it was safe to say that she was over the moon.

She was hugging and kissing him, begging to feed him when he was hungry, wanting to change his diapers. Violet finally got the baby brother she had hoped for..and she loved every bit of him.


End file.
